Flover of Love
by uchiruno
Summary: Bertemu belahan jiwa di bawah pohon Sakura dengan daun kemerahan, apa itu benar? Apakah itu sekedar dongeng atau omong kosong? Apakah memang itu takdir?/Savers contest: Banjir TOMATCERI/ONESHOOT!


**Desclaimer :**

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

**Rated :**T

**Pairing :**SasuSaku

**Genre :** Romance

**Warning :**AU, typo, OOC (maybe), normal POV, oneshot

**Summary**: Bertemu belahan jiwa di bawah pohon Sakura dengan daun kemerahan, apa itu benar? Apakah itu sekedar dongeng atau omong kosong? Apakah memang itu takdir?

•

•

**Flover of Love**

(Uchiruno)

•

•

BRAAAAAK

" Hahaha aduh sudah tidak punya bekal lagi ya? Kasihan hahaha.." ledek seorang gadis angkuh dengan rambut merah _maroon _dan kaca matanya.

" Huuu hentikan! Kumohon," pinta gadis malang itu dengan derai air mata membasahi pipinya.

" Karin! Ayo cepat kita pergi dari sini. Gawat kalau ada guru yang melihat," kata seorang gadis lainnya yang bisa dibilang teman dari gadis angkuh berambut merah yang bernama Karin itu.

" Hm, oke! " jawab Karin lalu menatap tajam gadis malang yang baru saja ia ganggu itu. " Heh Sakura Haruno! Jangan coba macam-macam ya! Awas sampai kau berani," katanya begitu tajam dan kasar dan pergi begitu saja meninggalkan orang yang dipanggilnya Sakura Haruno dengan langkah yang begitu angkuh.

" Ke..kenapa selalu aku? Huu apa mereka segitunya membenciku? Tapi kenapa?" tanya gadis malang itu pada dirinya sendiri.

Badannya penuh luka, mata emeraldnya terus mengeluarkan air mata, rambut _soft pink _'nya yang panjang sudah berantakan dan kotor dan yang lebih-lebih lagi kali ini gadis angkuh dan jahil itu membanting kotak makan Sakura hingga isinya berserakan dan bercampur dengan tanah.

Sakura membuang kotak makannya yang pecah akibat dibanting sekuat tenaga oleh Karin lalu membersihkan makanannya yang berserakkan. Air mata serasa terus ingin menerobos keluar dari matanya mengingat-ingat perilaku sekelompok gadis yang sangat kejam padanya tanpa mengetahui apa sebabnya.

" Sakura-chan! Kau tak apa-apa?" tanya seorang gadis cemas dengan rambut _blonde_ 'nya yang terkuncir rapi.

" Aku tidak apa-apa Ino. Hanya saja…hanya saja hatiku rasanya sakit terus-terusan diperlakukan seperti ini oleh mereka." ucap Sakura lirih sambil menangis di dalam pelukan hangat sahabat dekatnya itu.

Ino mengusap rambut sahabatnya lembut dan penuh kasih mencoba menenangkan hati Sakura yang pedih. " Ada aku, kau tenang saja Sakura."

•

**ooOooOooOooOoo**

•

BRUUUKK!

" Aku benci sekolah itu! Kenapa aku harus menjalani hidup selama 3 tahun di dalam sekolah yang tak jauh bedanya dengan neraka," protes Sakura sambil memeluk boneka beruang berwarna putih kesayangannya.

Kini tubuh Sakura terbaring lemas di ranjangnya yang empuk, serasa melayang dan tidur di awan. Akhirnya ia bisa mengistirahatkan tubuhnya yang seharian tadi memar-memar akibat dari hajaran dan tendangan keras dari Karin. Bukan mengartikan Sakura ini lemah dan pasrah tapi sebisa mungkin ia tak mau terlibat dalam masalah lagi di sekolah. Selama ini ia dikenal sebagai murid yang teladan, pintar dan tekun.

" Di kamar memang paling baik. Di sinilah hidupku!" ucapnya lega. Ya, kamarnya bagaikan dunia Sakura. Kamar berukuran sedang itu bernuansa _pink_ dan banyak corak-corak bunga Sakura seperti namanya. Di samping ranjangnya terdapat meja kecil dari kayu yang dilapisi dengan cat putih dan tepat di atasnya terdapat sebuah buku yang di sampulnya tertulis_ **'Flover of Love'**_.

Sejak kecil Sakura sangat suka membaca buku, dan buku kesukaannya adalah _Flover of Love_. Buku itu menceritakan tentang seorang gadis yang bertemu belahan jiwanya di bawah pohon Sakura yang rupanya berbeda dengan pohon Sakura yang lain. Yang menjadi ciri khasnya yaitu daunnya yang berwarna kemerahan. Dalam cerita itu konon katanya orang yang menemukan pohon itu bisa bertemu dengan belahan jiwanya tepat di bawah pohon Sakura itu berada dan dalam cerita tokoh yang saling bertemu itu akhirnya hidup bahagia selamanya.

Sejak kecil tak pernah sekali pun Sakura merasa bosan membacanya. Buku itu disampulnya dengan plastik dan selalu disimpan dengan baik. Saat ia merasa bosan atau hampa pelariannya hanya satu, yaitu membaca buku itu maka hidupnya di dunia nyata akan serasa tertarik masuk dalam cerita itu.

Lambat laun namun pasti mata emerald gadis itu pun tertutup rapat. Rupanya hari ini merupakan salah satu hari yang berat baginya. Ya, setidaknya biarkanlah kita memberinya kesempatan untuk beristirahat karena setelah bangun dari tidur siangnya ia akan terpaku di depan meja belajarnya, mengerjakan tumpukan tugas dan belajar.

•

**ooOooOooOooOoo**

•

Gadis manis itu merenggangkan otot-otot tangan dan badannya yang pasif semalaman tadi. Untung ia tidak bermimpi buruk lagi untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

Dibasuhnya mukanya lalu menyusul ke seluruh tubuh putihnya. Wajahnya terlihat lebih segar setelah mandi meskipun matanya masih terasa berat untuk melihat kejamnya hari ini. Di ambilnya seragam sailornya lalu dipakainya dengan rapi. Tak lupa juga menata rambut _soft pink_ miliknya yang unik itu dan tergerai panjang.

" Kaa-san, aku berangkat dulu ya!" ucap gadis manis itu pada Kaa-san 'nya.

Semangat? Sebenarnya tidak. Di dalam lubuk hatinya ia masih ragu untuk melihat dan menjalani berbagai rintangan hari ini yang akan menyakitinya. Ya entah apa lagi itu. Namun untungnya meski terlihat menyedihkan tertanya di dalam dirinya ia mempunyai pertahanan yang kuat, yaitu semangat pantang menyerahnya yang mampu membuatnya bertahan hingga kini.

" Haruno! Masih berani datang ke sekolah ya rupanya?" sebuah kata itu terlontar dari bibir tajam gadis menyebalkan itu. Ya siapa lagi kalau bukan Karin.

" Apa lagi maumu? Ini masih pagi. Maaf kau tak tertarik padamu," balas Sakura dengan santainya lalu melanjutkan langkahnya menuju kelasnya tanpa menoleh sedikitpun.

BRAKK!

" Sudah berani rupanya? Sejauh mana?" tantang Karin sambil menjambak rambut Sakura dari belakang.

" Au..hen-hentikan! Jangan sentuh rambutku!" erang Sakura yang merasa kesakitan akibat jambakkan kuat dari Karin. Tangannya kini menahan rambutnya yang terus-terusan di tarik dari belakang.

" Jangan sentuh? Oh begitu ya rupanya. Sombong sekali! Bagaimana kalau sekalian kuhilangkan saja?" ejek Karin dengan nada yang meninggi.

Sakura mulai merasa panik bercampur kesal karena baru saja ia melangkah di sekolahnya sudah ada cobaan yang begitu berat dan lagi-lagi semuanya bersumber dari Karin, perempuan moster yang selalu menyiksa dirinya.

" Kenapa diam? Setuju ya? Baiklah! Rambut kotor dan menjijikan ini harusnya segera dilenyapkan!" Karin menarik rambut Sakura lebih kencang dari sebelumnya lalu mengeluarkan _cutter _dari saku roknya.

CREEES~

Helaian rambut _soft pink _itu berserakkan di lantai koridor sekolah. Begitu banyak, ya begitu banyak yang terjatuh.

" A…apa yang kau lakukan!" tanya Sakura dengan murkanya.

Karin tersenyum puas lalu menunjuk rambut Sakura yang tejatuh di kakinya. " Hanya menyingkirkan sampah kok. Bukan masalah besar," jawab Karin dengan santainya lalu menendang rambut-rambut itu.

" Ram..rambutku! Dasar kau wanita jalang! Berani-beraninya kau memotong rambutku!" teriak Sakura yang benar-benar sudah tidak tahan lagi pada perlakukan Karin yang selalu semena-mena.

" Hahahahaha," Karin pun tertawa puas melihat orang yang sangat dibencinya itu menangisi mahkotanya yang dia lenyapkan.

Segala emosi dalam hati Sakura pun terasa meluap-luap. Ingin rasanya sekarang ia membalas perlakuan Karin yang benar-benar selalu mengacaukan hidupnya. Sayangnya, Sakura bukanlah orang yang seperti itu, ia tak bisa balas dendam sekeji apa pun yang orang lakukan padanya berat rasanya untuk balas dendam.

Rasanya seperti terpojok, dikerubungi oleh teman-teman sekelompok Karin yang terus mentertawakan dia. Lari,ya ingin lari yang jauh rasanya! Meski memalukan, kakinya serasa bergerak sendiri dan menerobos sekumpulan gadis menyebalkan itu di hadapannya.

Lari, itu yang terus menggema dipikirannya. Nafasnya tersenggal-senggal akibat berlari sekuat tenaga ke belakang sekolah. Mencoba melupakan semua penderitaan yang selalu ia terima setiap harinya, bodohnya ia sama sekali tidak bisa melawan.

Tubuh mungilnya di rebahkan di atas rerumputan . Rasanya teduh karena terdapat sebuah pohon besar yang menghalangi sinar matahari pagi. Di pejamkan matanya, lalu menarik nafas sedalam-dalamnnya untuk menenangkan hatinya.

" A…apa ini!" Sakura tersentak begitu membuka matanya. Saat dibuka perlahan kelopak matanya, bisa dilihat bunga Sakura dengan daun yang agak kemerahan berada tepat di atasnya.

Sakura langsung bangkit dari posisi tidurnya dan mengamati pohon Sakura itu dengan tatapan kagum.

" Aku tak menyangka kalau ini benar-benar ada!"

Perlahan bisa dilihat sebuah senyuman manis di wajah Sakura. Sepertinya ia sangat senang melihat sesuatu yang ia dambakan ada di depan matanya.

" Ini! Ini dia yang selama ini aku cari. Terima kasih Tuhan!" teriak Sakura kegirangan.

Sekilas terputar kembali dalam memorinya cerita yang ada dalam buku _**Flover of Love**_**. **Sakura melihat sekelilingnya, mencari belahan jiwanya. Hasilnya? Nihil.

" Jadi percuma ya. Ya, lebih baik aku jangan terlalu banyak bermimpi." ucap Sakura lirih sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

" Berisik sekali sih!"

Sakura tersentak mendengar suara berat yang serasa sangat dekat dengan dirinya. Refleks ia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat lurus kedepan. Emeraldnya membulat mendapati sesosok pria remaja sama seperti dirinya tengah berdiri dengan wajah datar. Di tatapnya pria itu, rambut hitamnya yang aneh, mata onyxnya yang tajam, postur tubuhnya yang tinggi dan kekar serta kulit putihnya yang pucat. Terlintas pikiran dalam benaknya,_ ' Ini kah belahan jiwaku?'_

Tampan, ya itulah sebutan Sakura untuk pria itu. Seragamnya sejenis seperti yang sedang Sakura kenakan. Sebelum mengatakan apa-apa pria itu membalikkan badannya dan langsung pergi meninggalkan Sakura yang mematung tanpa reaksi apa pun.

" Tuhan! Aku harus mengejarnya!" batin Sakura. Namun rupanya begitu ia sadar dan langsung mengejar pria itu dia sudah tak terlihat dimana pun.

Sakura berlari mengelilingi tempat itu. Ia masih penasaran dengan pria tadi. Meski itu cerita namun Sakura yakin itu tidak menutup kemungkinan kalau pria itulah belahan jiwanya.

" Aku harus menemukannya!" lirih Sakura pelan lalu membanting tubuhnya lagi ke hamparan rerumputan.

•

**ooOooOooOooOoo**

•

BLETAAAK!

" Au! Sakit tahu!" protes Sakura begitu ia merasa ada seseorang yang memukul kepalanya.

" Bodoh kau! Kenapa bolos heh? Ku pikir kau kemana," balas Ino kesal.

Rupanya begitu Sakura tidak datang ke kelas Ino pergi mencari Sakura dan dilihatnya helaian rambut pink yang berserakkan di koridor. Ino takkan berpikir lama lagi, sudah pasti itu rambut Sakura karena di sekolah ini tidak ada lagi siswi yang mempunyai rambut berwarna _soft pink _dan panjang.

" Jadi.. jadi rambutmu itu kenapa?" tanya Ino penasaran sambil memperhatikan rambut Sakura yang sudah terpotong pendek dan berantakkan.

Mata emeraldnya mulai berkaca-kaca lagi, dan wajahnya terlihat murung. " Dipotong," jawabnya lirih.

Ino tersentak dan langsung duduk di samping sahabatnya itu. " Oleh siapa! Keterlaluan."

Sakura tak menjawab pertanyaan Ino, namun hanya menatap mata Ino penuh kepastian.

" Karin! Si wanita itu! keterlaluan!" kata Ino kesal yang mengerti jawaban Sakura melalui tatapannya.

" Biarkan sajalah. Aku muak meladeninya," balas Sakura dengan santainya meskipun bisa di dengar suaranya bergetar. Ya, hatinya pasti masih sakit.

Ino mengambil ranselnya lalu mengeluarkan sebuah gunting berukuran sedang dari dalam kotak pensilnya. " Sini, biar kurapikan rambutmu Sakura." tawar Ino lalu mengubah posisinya berlutut tepat di belakang Sakura.

Sakura sudah pasrah pada rambutnya yang sudah terpotong pendek sebahu. Untungnya Ino bisa membantunya merapikan potongan rambut yang berantakkan itu.

" Sakura," panggil Ino di saat merapikan rambut Sakura.

" Ya?"

" Besok mau temani aku?" lanjut Ino.

" Kemana?"

" Menonton pertandingnya basket. Mau ya ya ya ya," ajak Ino yang sebenarnya bisa dibilang lebih tepatnya memaksa.

Sakura nampak berpikir sejenak lalu tak lama setelah itu menggelengkan kepalanya kepalanya.

Ino langsung cemberut dan menghentikan sejenak tangannya. " Kenapa Sakura? Jangan terlalu berlarut-larut ke dalam kesedihan,"

" Bukan. Bukan begitu..." balas Sakura.

" Jadi?"

" Tidak apa-apa. Hanya saja tadi aku bertemu seseorang yang aku percaya sebagai belahan jiwaku,"

Ino tersentak dan langsung menertawakan Sakura. " Belahan jiwa? Hahaha jangan bercanda Sakura!"

" Ya sepertinya kau benar," jawab Sakura pasrah.

•

•

_Bertemu dengan belahan jiwa? Hahaha siapa pun pasti ingin, tapi kalau bertemu belahan jiwa hanya sekilas di bawah pohon Sakura apa semua orang bisa percaya? _

_Hampir seminggu sudah ia mencoba melupakan sosok pria tampan yang ia temui tak sengaja di bawah pohon Sakura yang khas rupanya seperti dalam buku Flover of Love. Bayang-bayang pemikiran bahwa pria itu ditakdirkan sebagai belahan jiwanya tak pernah luput dari pikirannya. _

_Rasa putus asa dan pasrah sudah mulai menguasai Sakura. Namun rupanya yang namanya takdir tak dapat dihilangan, ditepis dan dihancurkan oleh siapapun, dan takdir itu kini menghampiri Sakura. _

•

**ooOooOooOooOoo**

•

" Sakura, kau tolong urus tong sampah ini ya! Tolong buang di belakang," teriak seorang siswi pada Sakura saat kegiatan kerja bakti membersihkan kelas yang diadakan seminggu sekali tiap angkatan.

" Ya, akan aku buang!" balas Sakura lalu membawa keranjang sampah yang berukuran sedang ke arah belakang sekolah, tempat pembuangan sampah.

Gadis itu akhirnya bisa menjalani hidup kesehariannya dengan santai dan terbiasa pada kenyataan bahwa rambut _soft pink _kini tergerai sebahu. Meski merasa kehilangan rambut panjangnya yang selama ini ia jaga agar tetap panjang sejak masih kecil, Sakura tidak mau terus-terusan larut dalam kesedihan.

BRAAAAK

Karena melamun selama berjalan, Sakura secara tak sengaja menabrak sesuatu. Ah, tidak! Lebih tepatnya menabrak seseorang.

" Anu, ma...maaf." ucap Sakura sambil memunguti potongan-potongan sampah yang berserakkan.

Tak ada jawaban atau balasan yang terdengar dari permintaan maaf Sakura. Secara perlahan gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya mencoba menatap langsung orang yang menjadi korban atas keteledorannya.

Seketika emeraldnya membulat sempurna dan jantungnya langsung berdegup kencang. Tatapan tak percaya, itulah yang terlihat jelas pada sepasang mata Sakura.

" K...kau.." kata Sakura terbata-bata begitu melihat sosok orang itu.

Sosok itu lagi! Si pria tampan yang selama ini selalu muncul pada benaknya akhirnya ia temukan. Tidak! Bukan-bukan, lebih tepatnya bertemu secara tak sengaja untuk yang kedua kalinya. Degupan jantung Sakura terasa begitu cepat dan keringat dingin mulai membasahi telapak tangannya. Apa ini yang namanya takdir?

Perlahan Sakura bangkit berdiri dan matanya tetap tidak lepas dari pria tampan itu. Rupanya pria itu tak menghiraukan Sakura sedikit pun. Bukannya bicara tapi malah segera pergi meninggalkan Sakura.

" Tu..tunggu!" teriak Sakura dari belakang.

Spontan tak lama setelah itu si pria pun membalikkan badannya dan menatap Sakura dengan tajam.

" Apa maumu?" tanyanya dingin.

Sakura tersenyum kecil dan langsung berlari menghampiri pria asing itu. " Perkenalkan namaku Sakura Haruno. Kita pernah bertemu di bawah pohon Sakura sekitar seminggu yang lalu. Salam kenal! Siapa namamu?" kata Sakura panjang lebar sambil menyodorkan tangan kanannya tentu tak lupa dengan senyuman manisnya.

Lagi-lagi pria itu tidak bergeming. Mata onyx tajamnya hanya bergerak melihat tangan kanan Sakura dan setelah itu kembali menatap tajam emerald Sakura. " Aku tidak tertarik," balasnya ketus.

Jleb! Serasa ada yang menusuk Sakura. Sakit, ya rasanya sakit sekali. Kata-kata yang terdengar ketus itu berubah bagaikan sebilah pisau tajam yang menusuk Sakura, menusuk ketulusannya.

Tangannya bergetar dan emeraldnya pun mulai berkaca-kaca dan mengganti aura pancarannya.

" Ng~ anu, bukannya hendak menganggu hanya saja aku.." kata Sakura mencoba menjelaskan. Namun sayang ucapannya terhenti begitu melihat pria itu membalikkan badannya lagi lalu melanjutkan langkahnya. " Tunggu!" teriak Sakura lagi sambil memegang lengannya, menahan pria itu.

Pria bermata onyx itu langsung menoleh ke arah Sakura. " Jangan menyentuhku sembarangan," katanya yang lagi-lagi sangat ketus itu.

Refleks Sakura langsung melepaskan tangannya dari lengan pria dingin itu. " Ma..maaf. Begini dengarkan dulu, jadi sebenarnya itu aku membaca buku yang katanya kalau di bawah pohon Sak..." Sakura mencoba ingin menjelaskan lagi tentang cerita pohon Sakura itu namun kata-katanya di tahan oleh jari si pria yang diletakkan tepat di depan bibir mungil Sakura.

" Selalu ada alasan pagi para wanita-wanita semacam kau untuk mendekatiku. Tapi caramu yang paling tidak biasa," ucap pria itu sambil tersenyum simpul.

Sakura diam seribu bahasa. Rasanya ia kehabisan kata-kata untuk membalas perkataan si pria tampan yang dingin itu.

" Bicara saja yang sejujurnya. Apa yang kau incar heh? Hartaku, atau hanya sekedar ingin bermain dan bermesraan denganku?" tanya pria itu dengan santainya dan tanpa ekspresi.

PLAK!

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat tepat di pipi putih pria itu. Sakura merasa emosinya meluap dalam seketika, tak ada keraguan setelah tamparan itu ia berikan pada pria yang menurutnya seenaknya saja.

" Aku bukan wanita murahan! Jaga omonganmu. Dasar laki-laki angkuh," maki Sakura sambil menatap onyx pria itu yang sedari tadi tidak memperlihakan ekspresi apapun juga.

" Begitu ya." ucap pria itu singkat lalu benar-benar meninggalkan Sakura yang mematung, tak percaya akan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan.

Sakura tak pernah menyangka akan menampar seorang laki-laki apa lagi yang ia yakini sebagai belahan jiwanya. Namun yang lebih tak bisa disangka-sangka lagi adalah omongan keji yang terlontar dengan mudahnya dari mulut pria itu tanpa ekspresi apapun juga. Merendahkan Sakura, ya itulah yang dirasakan Sakura saat ini. Butiran air mata tak bisa lagi ditahan dan perlahan-lahan jatuh dan mengalir di pipi mulus gadis yang malang itu. Hm, memang 'gadis malang' bisa jadi panggilan yang cocok untuk Sakura.

•

**ooOooOooOooOoo**

•

_Aku...aku paham betul keadaanku..._

" Lenyaplah kau gadis murahan! Jauhi Sasuke kami," tulisan itulah yang terlihat begitu jelas pada meja kayu Sakura di kelasnya.

Sakura terpaku membaca tulisan itu. Mencoba berpikir kesalahan apa lagi yang ia perbuat sehingga ada yang membencinya secara diam-diam. Matanya berputar melihat sekeliling kelasnya yang sudah relatif ramai. Tak ada yang menghiraukannya, semuanya asik dengan acaranya masing-masing, dengan urusannya masing-masing.

Kami-sama, apa lagi cobaan yang akan Sakura lalui hari ini dan hari-hari yang akan datang.

BYUUUUR!

Siraman air dingin membahasi sekujur tubuh Sakura yang tengah baru saja memasuki toilet. Anak-anak nakal macam mana lagi yang mengjaili Sakura.

_" Lenyaplah kau gadis murahan! Jauhi Sasuke kami," _terlintas kata-kata yang tertulis di mejanya. Sasuke? Jadi itu nama pria itu. Jika itu memang benar adanya artinya kini Sakura sedang bermasalah dengan para siswi yang gila mengejar pria-pria populer di sekolahnya ini.

Suara tawa siswi yang mengerjai Sakura meski samar-samar tetap bisa tertangkap di telinga Sakura. Entah kapan nasib baik akan berpihak padanya.

Menangis? Bahkan air matanya pun sudah terasa membeku. Tubuh pun terasa kaku terpaku menerima perlakuan keji teman-teman satu sekolah yang entah itu siapa.

Buku tulis yang sudah berserakkan dan tercoret-coret, itu yang didapatkan oleh Sakura begitu memasuki ruang kelasnya yang sepi. Tak ada siapa pun di dalam sana, hanya tas merahnya yang sudah terbuka dan isinya berserakkan di lantai.

Loker tempat ia menyimpan segala barang pribadinya sudah terbuka. Sepatu olahraga yang disimpannya di dalam sana sudah bercampur dengan lumpur. Dinding pintu lokernya pun penuh dengar segala coretan dan tulisan kata-kata yang menyindir.

Seberat inikah hukuman yang akan didapat jika berani menganggu si pria tampan itu?

Sesal tidak sedikitpun datang menghampiri Sakura. Hatinya kini terasa kosong dan pasrah menyambut perlakuan-perlakuan macam ini.

" Sakura!" teriakkan itu menggema di sepanjang lorong sekolah yang sudah sepi dan gelap. Suara langkah kaki yang begitu cepat pun dapat terdengar dengan jelas.

Sakura menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Di dapatinya sosok sahabat baiknya berlari mendekat padanya.

" Sakura, apa kau baik-baik saja!" tanya Ino dengan panik begitu melihat kondisi Sakura yang mengenaskan itu.

Sakura tersenyum kecil sambil menganggukkan kepalanya pelan. " Ya, aku tak apa-apa." balasnya dengan yakin.

Ino melihat Sakura dari ujung kaki hingga ujung kepalanya. Apa ini bisa dibilang tidak apa-apa? " Bodoh! Apa-apaan ini? Jangan berbohong padaku. Kenapa kau bisa jadi begini?" tanya Ino lagi yang kini nadanya meninggi.

Lagi-lagi Sakura tersenyum lalu menepuk pelan bahu sahabatnya. " Aku telah dikutuk oleh belahan jiwaku." setelah mengatakan itu Sakura ambruk di hadapan Ino. Tubuhnya yang lemas gini benar-benar sudah terkapar dan tak sadarkan diri.

•

**ooOooOooOooOoo**

•

Badan mungil itu terkapar lemas di ruangan UKS. Ini bukan yang pertama kalinya, mungkin ini sudah yang ketiga kalinya. Teringat jelas pertama kali ia ambruk di depan Ino dan saat sadar dirinya sudah ada di dalam kamar pribadinya yang bernuansa _pink._

Kapok? Takut? Jera? Tidak sama sekali. Keesokan harinya Sakura tak ragu-ragu datang ke sekolah yang bagaikan neraka baginya. Lagi-lagi menerima siksaan dari teman-temannya sendiri dengan lapang dada meski terkadang sakit dan sesak rasanya. Namun apa daya, ia tidak mau jadi orang yang membenci meskipun dibenci.

Tubuhnya tidak sekuat hatinya. Raganya rupanya kelelahan menerima segalanya, hanya kuat di dalam rupanya. Lagi-lagi tubuhnya terkulai lemas dan bangkit lagi. Namun tidak untuk kali ini. Cukup sudah ia melawan, tak kasihankah dengan tubuhnya sendiri?

Tak ada yang bisa membantunya. Sebiasa mungkin ia tutupi masalah ini dari guru-guru agar orangtuanya tidak terlibat, sahabatnya Ino juga sebisa mungkin dibuatnya tutup mulut dan berhenti membelanya. Baik? Sangat baik hati 'kan?

Tapi tidak semua yang ia pikirkan harus sejalan dengan kenyataannya, bukan? Mana mungkin ada sahabat yang tega diam saja melihat sahabatnya dicaci maki, di _bully _sampai kondisinya mengenaskan seperti itu. Dan sekarang kegundahan dan kegelisahan menghampiri hati sang sahabat. Bagaimana tidak kalau baru saja ia mendapati sahabatnya yang seharusnya masih beristirahat di UKS sekarang tak ada di tempatnya?

Tap tap tap..

" Haah.. haaah..haaah.." deru nafas Ino terdengar jelas, sangat jelas. Kakinya tak berhenti berlari dan kepalanya menoleh ke arah kanan dan kiri secara bergantian.

Perasaannya tidak enak begitu melihat ruang UKS dan tidak ada Sakura di sana padahal tubuhnya masih sangat lemah.

" Sakura!" teriak Ino sambil terus berlari sepanjang koridor.

Kelas, kamar mandi, perpustakaan, halaman belakang sekolah, gudang, tidak satu pun dari tempat-tempat itu Ino dapat menemukan sosok Sakura. Kini otaknya berputar mencari-cari segala kemungkinan yang ada.

Langkah Ino terhenti begitu melihat seorang pria tampan dengan postur tubuhnya yang tinggi dan ideal itu. Matanya membulat melihat sosok itu lalu raut wajahnya berubah, mencerminkan sebuah amarah dan ketidak sukaan.

" Kau!" triak Ino yang ia tujukan untuk pria itu.

Jangankan membalas panggilan Ino, menoleh saja tidak. Teriakkan Ino bagaikan angin berlalu bagi pria itu.

" Hei kau Sasuke Uchiha yang sombong!" teriak Ino lalu kali ini ia mendekat pada pria itu.

Onyx pria itu langsung menatap Ino tajam. " Hn?" balasnya singkat.

" Kau benar-benar laki-laki kurang ngajar! Tidak berperasaan. Apa yang kau lakukan pada sahabatku?" tanya Ino dengan nada tinggi.

" Sahabatmu? Siapa?" tanyanya dengan santai.

Ino mengepalkan tangannya. Ingin sekali rasanya menghantam pria menyebalkan yang ada di hadapannya sekarang juga.

" Sakura! Sahabatku adalah Sakura!" jawab Ino yang bisa dibilang membentak.

Sasuke diam sejenak lalu membuka mulutnya. " Wanita berambut merah muda yang menyatakan cintanya padaku minggu lalu ya?" tanya Sasuke yang lagi-lagi serasa semakin menantang Ino.

" Arg! Percuma bicara dengan kau! Dasar rambut pantat ayam. Ternyata cuma bagus di luarnya saja ya," balas Ino yang sengaja dibuat-buat.

Tatapan dari onyx itu semakin tajam. " Apa!"

" Sakura itu wanita baik tahu! Terkutuk kau telah membuat orang sebaik dia menderita seperti itu. Dasar iblis!" kata Ino yang sama sekali tidak membalas pertanyaan Sasuke.

_" Hahahahaha kasihan sekali!"_

_" Rasakan kau!"_

_" Mana pembalasanmu hah! hanya bisa mengutuk kami? Kasihan sekali,_"

Kalimat-kalimat itu tertangkap oleh telinga Ino dan Sasuke. Ino tersentak dan bayang-bayang Sakura langsung melintas di benak Ino.

" Sakura!" tariak Ino lalu langsung berlari ke arah sumber suara.

Tak lama kemudian langkah Ino terhenti dan menoleh ke arah Sasuke yang masih tetap berdiri di posisi awalnya. " Sasuke! Ayo kita lihat,"

Sasuke bergeming. Pandangannya kosong dan tidak merespon apa-apa. Ino menghela nafas lalu mengusap dadanya pelan. " Harga dirimu memang terlalu tinggi. Kau akan menyesal nanti," kata Ino lalu segera berlari.

•

**ooOooOooOooOoo**

•

BPRAAAAAK

" Hahaha ih, bau amis ya?" tanya seorang gadis yang baru saja melemparkan sebutir telur ke arah Sakura.

" Cantik-cantik kok kotor. Tidak pantas!" balas gadis yang lainnya.

Sakura terdiam. Kakinya penuh luka-luka kecil namun darah segar tetap mengalir pelan di kulit putihnya. Rambutnya yang lembut sangat kotor penuh dengan berbagai macam kotoran.

Tangan kasar pun menjambak Sakura dari belakang. " Berani bertindak lebih jauh lagi hah?" tanya empunya tangan itu dengan kasar.

Sakura tetap terdiam. Tatapannya kosong, entah apa yang sedang ia pikirkan sekarang ini. Hatinya terus mencoba tegar menerima segala cobaan yang sekarang sedang menimpanya, selalu menimpanya. Sekilas bisa dilihat air mata merembes keluar dari mata emerald 'nya yang sayu lalu mengalir pelan di pipinya.

Tangan yang masih menjambak rambut Sakura menarik kepala Sakura lebih kencang lagi membuat Sakura sedikit mengerang kesakitan. " Kau sudah sering cari gara-gara masih mau bertingkah lagi hah! Apa maumu?" tanyanya sambil menarik kepala Sakura lagi.

Tak ada respon apapun dari Sakura sama seperti sebelumnya.

" Hei, kau tulis ya! Jawab aku! Apa maumu hah!"

"..."

" Dia milikku, apa kau mau mencoba mengambilnya hah!"

"..."

Wajah gadis itu memerah, sepertinya ia benar-benar sudah murka.

" Sepertinya kau tak bisa dikasihani ya. Dasar bodoh, jawab aku!" bentak gadis itu lalu mengayukan kepala Sakura hendak membantingkan kepala Sakrua yang dikuasainya ke arah tembok yang ada di samping kanan Sakura.

" Karin!" teriak seseorang dengan suara beratnya.

Kini raut wajah gadis itu berubah. Tangannya pun segera dilepaksannya dari kepala Sakura. Keringat dingin pun mulai membasahi pelipisnya.

Ino refleks menoleh ke belakang. Ya, tak ia sangka ternyata Sasuke mengikutinya sampai sini.

Sasuke melangkah mendekat ke arah gadis yang dipanggilnya Karin dan Sakura berdiri.

PLAAAK

Sebuah tamparan keras mendarat pada pipi Karin dan langsung meninggalkan bekas.

" Sas...sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan barusan!" tanya Karin terbata-bata sambil mengusap pipinya yang terkena tamparan.

Sasuke menatap Karin dengan tajam. Ekspresi wajahnya seakan menunjukan hasrat ingin membunuh. Sungguh menyeramkan.

Sekelompok gadis yang mengerubungi Sakura langsung menyingkir dan ada yang langsung berlari. Semuanya ketakutan melihat Sasuke yang seperti itu.

" Awas," kata Sasuke kasar lalu menarik tangan Sakura.

" Ah.." rintih Sakura kesakitan begitu lengannya dicengkram oleh Sasuke.

Sasuke terdiam sejenak lalu melepaskan cengkramannya dan langsung menggendong Sakura. Sakura begitu tersentak, sama dengan siswi-siswi lain yang berada di sana tak terkecuali Ino. Sasuke mengangkat Sakura dengan ringannya lalu segera membawanya pergi. Jantung Sakura masih berdegup kencang namun rasanya kesadarannya terasa mengambang.

Sasuke segera membawa Sakura kembali ke UKS. Direbahkannya tubuh Sakura secara perlahan di atas ranjang berukuran sedang itu. Tak ada seorang pun di dalam UKS, hanya mereka berdua. Sasuke mengambil sebuah ember kecil dan handuk kecil di dalam lemari dan mengisinya dengan air hangat.

" Sibakkan rambutmu sedikit," kata Sasuke dengan dinginnya.

Sakura bangkit dari posisinya lalu duduk dengan tegak. Sesuai perintah Sasuke, Sakura menyibakkan rambutnya. Sasuke mengambil handuk kecil itu lalu mengusap pelan leher Sakura.

" A..apa yang kau lakukan!" tanya Sakura gugup.

" Membersihkan lukamu dan darah yang perlahan mengalir di lehermu," balas Sasuke datar.

Sakura tersenyum simpul mendengar perkataan Sasuke. " Terima kasih," ucap Sakura lembut.

" Kemarikan kakimu," kata Sasuke tidak sedingin biasanya. Tangannya meraih kaki Sakura lalu meletakkannya di pangkuannya yang duduk di tepi ranjang.

Perlahan Sasuke membersihkan luka-luka Sakura yang terpampang jelas di kakinya.

" Ah.. sakit," risih Sakura sambil menahan kakinya.

" Sebentar!" kata Sasuke sambil menahan kaki Sakura. Berbeda dari sebelumnya, kini Sasuke terlihat..terlihat lembut. Siapakah dia sebenarnya?

" Ini.. kenapa?" lanjut Sasuke sambil memperhatikan sebuah tanda di kaki Sakura.

Sakura langsung memperhatikan kakinya. " Ini maksudmu?" tanya Sakura sambil menunjuk tanda itu. Sasuke mengangguk pelan. " Ya,"

" Waktu kecil, aku pernah kecelakaan dan berbekas seperti ini. Untung letaknya tidak terlihat jelas kalau orang memang tidak sengaja memperhatikan." ucap Sakura sambil mengusap pelan tanda itu.

" Kecelakaan apa?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

" Waktu itu aku belajar naik sepeda tapi aku terjatuh dan hampir tertabrak mobil. Untungnya saat itu ada yang mencoba menolongku tapi aku malah terpental dan kakiku terbesek oleh bebatuan dan tertusuk. Hahaha aku memang bodoh," jawab Sakura.

Sasuke terdiam dan terlihat ia sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Lalu setelah itu Sasuke membalut luka Sakura dengan kapas.

Kini keheningan sekali lagi menyeliputi mereka berdua. Sakura hanya bisa diam dan emerald 'nya menatap Sasuke diam-diam, sedangkan Sasuke tidak bicara sepatah kata pun, hanya tangannya saja yang bergerak.

" Selesai. Diamlah di sini sampai temanmu datang," kata Sasuke lalu terlihat ingin meninggalkan ruangan itu.

" Tunggu!" panggil Sakura. Sasuke menoleh dan menunggu perkataan Sakura selanjutnya. " Terima kasih," lanjut Sakura.

" Kau sudah mengatakan itu tadi," ucap Sasuke datar.

" Kau... membenciku juga 'kan?" tanya Sakura lalu menundukkan kepalanya.

Sasuke mendekat ke arah Sakura lalu memegang lembut dagu mungil gadis bermata emerald itu. " Ya aku membencimu," jawab Sasuke pelan lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sakura.

Kini jarak antara keduanya hilang. Emerald itu langsung menjadi membulat sempurna begitu di rasakannya bibir Sasuke terasa lembut di bibirnya. Tubuhnya terasa kaku. Ya rupanya ciuman singkat itu benar-benar membuat Sakura merasa melayang. Jantungnya kini lebih berdegup kecang, tangannya basah akibat kringat dingin dan seluruh tubuhnya kaku.

Sasuke yang menyudahi ciuman singkat itu langsung meninggalkan Sakura tanpa satu patah kata pun. Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Rasanya ia benar-benar sudah mematung. Wajahnya masih memanas dan matanya serasa tidak berkedip sama sekali.

Beberapa detik kemudian Sakura tersadar dan langsung kebingungan. " Apa-apaan tadi itu?" tanya Sakura pelan pada dirinya sendiri seraya mengusap pelan bibirnya. " Ke..kenapa dia men..menciumku!" lanjutnya.

•

**ooOooOooOooOoo**

•

_Tunggu sebentar...apa dia sudah bisa menerimaku?_

.

.

Beberapa hari kemudian...

" Sakura! Kau tak apa-apa 'kan!" tanya Ino panik sambil memeluki Sakura yang tengah membaca buku di taman sekolah.

Sakura tersenyum melihat tingkah sahabatnya itu. " Ya, aku sudah baik-baik saja kok." jawab Sakura dengan ringan.

Sekejap Ino melepaskan pelukkannya dan langsung duduk di samping Sakura, " Hei, kau saat itu dan Uchiha itu bagaimana?" tanya Ino penasaran.

" Ah! Itu.. tidak ada apa-apa. Dia hanya membawaku ke ruang UKS saja," jawab Sakura gugup disertai dengan wajahnya yang lagi-lagi memerah.

" Hanya? Serius?" tanya Ino lagi yang lama-lama seperti mengintimidasi Sakura.

Sakura menganggukkan kepalanya. " Ya! Serius kok, masa kau tidak percaya."

" Ya, aku tidak percaya!" ledek Ino.

" Aku serius Ino!" kata Sakura mencoba meyakinkan sahabatnya itu.

" Hahaha ya aku bercanda kok. Bagaimana keadaanmu? Aku khawatir karena kau 2 hari tidak masuk sekolah setelah kejadian itu."

" Ya, sudah jauh baikkan kok Ino!" jawab Sakura dengan semangat.

" Sakura,"

Serentak Ino dan Sakura langsung menatap ke depan. Menatap orang yang memanggil Sakura barusan.

" Sas...sasuke!" kata Sakura tidak percaya.

" Hn." jawab Sasuke singkat,

" Kenapa kau di sini?" tanya Sakura dengan nada yang seakan-akan dia masih belum percaya.

" Bagaimana lukamu?" balas Sasuke tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Sakura.

Sakura tersenyum simpul. " Sudah membaik. Terima kasih," jawab Sakura.

" Ehem! Sepertinya aku hanya menganggu saja ya? Permisi dulu ya," celetuk Ino lalu segera beranjak pergi dari situ.

Lagi-lagi keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Sepertinya keduanya bingung harus bicara apa lagi saat ditinggalkan berduaan saja.

" Itu, bagaimana seragam barumu?" tanya Sasuke mencoba mencari topik pembicaraan.

" Ya, pas kok. Terima kasih." jawab Sakura dengan senang.

TENNNNG!

Bel berdering dan membuat keduanya beranjak dari situ dan segera kembali ke kelas mereka berdua yang terletak di lantai 2.

__.__

_Apa dia memperhatikanku?_

_._

" Sakura, catatanmu." kata Sasuke datar sambil memberikan sebuah buku catatan kepada Sakura.

" A..apa ini? catatan apa?" tanya Sakura dan terlihat ragu-ragu menerima buku dari Sasuke.

Sasuke menggaruk kepalanya dan tangan yang satunya dimasukkannya ke dalam saku celananya. " Selama kau tidak masuk, aku membuat ini."

Sakura begitu kaget bercampur heran mendengar perkataan Sasuke. Laki-laki seperti dia rajin mencatat? Tidak salah? Ya, Sasuke memang siswa teladan dan pintar di sekolah tapi apa sampai seperti ini?

" Ah terima kasih Sasuke,"

.

" Sakura, ku antar pulang." ajak Sasuke saat sepulang sekolah.

" Antar? Tidak usah aku bisa naik bus." balas Sakura mencoba menolak penawar Sasuke dengan lembut.

Sasuke menghela nafas bosan. " Supir sudah kusuruh ke sini. Tunggulah,"

" Ti..tidak perlu! Terima kasih," balas Sakura lagi yang masih bersi keras menolah penawaran Sasuke.

BRAK!

Tangan kekar itu menggebrak sebuah meja yang terpampang jelas di hadapannya.

" Kenapa? Kenapa terus menghindar?" tanya Sasuke kesal, dan onyxnya menatap tajam emerald itu.

Sakura bergemetar akibat hentakkan itu.

" A...aku..." jawab Sakura ragu. Onyx itu terus menekan si emerald membuat sang pemilik ketakutan. " Cukup! Kau ini apa-apaan hah! Menolakku, membuangku dan sekarang kau baik padaku. Mau mempermainkan aku hah! Jangan harap!" lanjut Sakura yang akhirnya mengeluarkan unek-unek dalam hatinya.

" Sakura apa kau tidak mengingatku?" tanya Sasuke pelan.

" Mengingatmu? Tentu saja. Kau pikir aku apa bisa-bisanya lupa dalam waktu sesingkat itu." jawab Sakura dengan yakinnya.

Sasuke menatap Sakura penuh dengan misteri. " Sepertinya memang tidak. Ayo ikut aku!" kata Sasuke lalu menarik tangan Sakura.

" Mau kemana?" tanya Sakura kebingungan.

" Ikut saja," jawab Sasuke.

.

.

Kini sampailah kedua orang itu di belakang sekolah. Tempat di mana pertama kalinya mereka bertemu. Sakura terdiam dan emeraldnya melihat sekeliling tempat itu. Ah, pohon Sakura itu. Mata Sakura pun langsung berbinar-binar.

" Tempat ini..."

" Ya, ingat?" tanya Sasuke.

Sakura menatap Sasuke dan menganggukkan kepalanya, " Tentu saja aku ingat!"

" Ini yang membuatmu bilang aku belahan jiwamu, eh?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

Sakura tersentak dan langsung menatap Sasuke, lebih dalam. " Kau...kau tahu?" tanya Sakura.

" Hn."

" Ba..bagaimana bisa?"

Sasuke tersenyum simpul lalu mengajak Sakura untuk duduk di bawah pohon Sakura itu.

" Masih tidak ingat?" tanya Sasuke yang membuat Sakura semakin bingung.

" Sasuke, apa sih maksudmu?" balas Sakura yang sudah benar-benar kebingungan saat ini.

Sasuke membaringkan tubuhnnya lalu menatap bunga-bunga Sakura yang sudah bermekaran itu.

" Apa saat kecil kau tidak ingat pernah seperti ini?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

" Tidak." jawab Sakura singkat. Namun tak lama setelah menjawab itu Sakura seperti teringat oleh sesuatu tapi entah apalah itu.

" Sakura, kau melupakanku rupanya." lagi-lagi Sasuke membicarakan sesuatu yang Sakura tidak bisa mengerti.

_" Benarkah? Apa aku separah itu?"_ batin Sakura.

" Saat kecil kau selalu menemuiku di bawah pohon Sakura." lanjut Sasuke.

DEG! sekali detakkan itu membuat jantung Sakura terus bergedup tidak pada tempo yang biasanya.

" Kenapa aku tau mengenai belahan jiwa itu karena kau sendiri yang menceritakannya padaku,"

" Ka...kapan?" tanya Sakura sambil terus menatap Sasuke yang tidak sedikit pun membalas tatapannya.

" Saat kecil. Aku ini anak lelaki malang yang berdiam di bawah pohon Sakura di taman Rumah Sakit saat orang tuaku meninggal saat itu." jawab Sasuke.

Sakura terdiam dan terlihat ekspresinya langsung berubah dari sebelumnya benar-benar berubah.

" Dulu, kau selalu membacakan buku _Flover of Love_ untuk menghiburku, begitu polos. Sudah beberapa kali aku mendengar ceritamu itu dan aku sering berharap bisa bertemu denganmu di bawah pohon Sakura. Saat itu aku menemukan pohon itu di belakang sekolah dan begitu tersentak ada kau di sana, aku langsung mengingat cerita itu. Dan cerita itu 'kan yang membuatmu percaya aku belahan jiwamu?" tanya Sasuke.

" Kau! Kau itu dia? Anak laki-laki yang selama ini aku cari," balas Sakura dan langsung mendekati Sasuke.

Sasuke bangkit dari posisi tidurnya. " Hn. Aku juga mencarimu,"

" Tapi kenapa baru sekarang? Kau bilang kau benci padaku 'kan? Kenapa kau juga menciumku begitu saja? Kau sudah menolakku tapi menciumku, mau mempermainkan aku?" balas Sakura dengan berbagai macam pertanyaan.

" Tenang," jawab Sasuke. Sasuke menghela nafas lalu melanjutkan perkataannya. " Aku baru tau itu kau setelah melihat tanda di kakimu. Tanda yang sama seperti gadis kecil itu tunjukkan padaku sebagai alasan mengapa ia bisa masuk rumah sakit."

" Sasuke, jadi itu... itu namamu ya," ucap Sakura lirih.

" Aku mencarimu. Begitu melihat seorang siswi berambut _soft pink_ aku langsung berpikir itu kau, namun aku agak ragu. Mata emeralmu dulu sama sekali tidak bisa kulihat jelas karena selalu kau tutupi dengan poni panjangmu itu,"

" Tapi kau menolakku," balas Sakura dengan santainya.

Sasuke menghela nafas lagi. " Kau memang bodoh ya. Itu karena aku tak tahu itu kau! Karena aku masih mencarimu,"

Mata Sakura berkaca-kaca. Air mata sudah terlihat tergenang di matanya.

" Maafkan aku Sasuke karena pergi tanpa bilang apa-apa saat itu."

Sasuke mengusap pelan rambut Sakura. " Ya! bodoh, jangan menangis."

Sakura menghapus air matanya yang mulai berjatuhan di pipi lembutnya. " Maaf," ucap Sakura lirih.

" Hn." jawab Sasuke disertain senyuman kecil di wajahnya yang biasanya tanpa ekspresi.

Sasuke memeluk Sakura yang menatap dirinya dengan pandangan sayunya, membuat wajah itu terlihat manis.

" Sakura, aku menyayangimu." lanjut Sasuke lalu mencium lembut kening Sakura. Dan keduanya pun hanyut dalam kebahagiaan.

.

.

_Belahan jiwa? Kalian percaya itu? Iya? Ataukah kalian percaya pada takdir? Benang takdir yang mengingat kau dengar seseorang di luar sana._

_Di bawah pohon Sakura? Legenda atau dongeng aneh, apakah itu sebenarnya memang betul atau hanya kebetulan? _

_Siapa yang tahu itu ... aku pun tak tahu.._

.

.

**The End**

* * *

><p>Hiyaaah 1 lagi FF abal dari saya! . Nekat2 lagi dijadiin materi buat lomba banjir TOMATCERI<p>

Ini sebisa yang saya buat, dan mengenai legendanya sendiri emang aku dapet dari cerita _flowers of love_, tapi jalan ceritanya tentu saja aku membuat sendiri dan tidak mencontek dari mana pun .

Kiranya mudah2an suka dan ga bosen bacanya karena dah panjang-panjang eeeeh malah gaje! maaf ya *bow*

Akhir2 kata yang panjang ini, semoga juri suka dan tertarik, para readers juga mudah2an suka dan ga segan2 REVIEW buat aku jadiin bahan pelajaran untuk next FF ^^

Terima kasih sudah mau membaca ya, ^_^

Salam kasih,

.  
>.<p>

Uchiruno

(jangan lupa kesan dan saran ya! silahkan curahkan semua di review hehehe =P )


End file.
